


Monitor

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [406]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could I please get an mpreg where Sam is 2-3 months pregnant, and demon Dean is possessive as hell. Sam has had a rough pregnancy is constantly getting morning sickness. Sam wakes up after passing out from dehydration from being sick in a unfamiliar place, freaks out and nearly hurts himself trying to escape. Turns out, Dean has made a room where he can monitor him 24/7 to make sure he's healthy and the baby is fine because Sam never tells him when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam had little freedom lately, what with Dean always keeping an eye on him, it seemed. Ever since Sam got pregnant with Dean’s kid, he never had much alone time. And if Sam ever got to go out, it was usually just around the bunker, and nothing more. Dean refused to let Sam out anywhere in public, and Sam was pretty sure the last time he saw another human was around the time Dean got him pregnant.

The moments that Sam got alone were few, and when he was alone, he was usually in the bathroom, over the toilet, puking his brains out, trying to get past his violent morning sickness.

He never told Dean, always tried to keep it hidden, but Dean usually found out, with the way Sam was paler, with how Sam sometime shook.

Then Dean would sit Sam down, pushing fluids and softer foods in Sam to make sure he could gain back what he had lost.

“You need to tell me these things, Sam.” Dean scolded. “It isn’t good for you. And it isn’t good for our kid.”

Sam stayed quiet and nodded, but refused to tell Dean anything, and just let Dean help him re-hydrate.

_

One day Sam’s morning sickness hit harder than usual, which was saying something because Sam usually had it bad all the time, and by the time that Sam was done throwing up, he was certain that there was nothing in his stomach, leaving him shaky, pale, and weak.

Sam started walking around the Bunker, leaning against the walls for support, while he panted heavily, rubbing his stomach, where the baby bugle was starting to show.

The kitchen came to Sam’s mind, and he made it his goal to try to get to the kitchen and get something in him before Dean found him and found out what had happened.

Each step was agonizingly slow, and Sam felt his knees start to shake and give, his vision starting to blur, and Sam whimpered before falling and passing out on the floor.

_

When Sam regained consciousness, he was in a bed. That was his first warning that something was off.

Sam opened his eyes, and looked around, seeing that he was in a room that he didn’t recognize. It was a light shade of green, and had a crib on the opposite wall of Sam.

Against the wall to Sam’s right was a bathroom, except it didn’t have a door, so anyone would be able to look inside of it. There was also a door that Sam assumed led to a closet.

One one side beside the bed, was a changing table, and on the other, a nightstand. There was also the door leading to what Sam assumed was outside.

Sam whimpered starting to get up, when he noticed the IV in his arm, and how weak he still was. Panicking, Sam got up, removing the IV from his arm, and staring to move wobbly towards the door, when Sam realized that he was going to fall again.

The door opened, and suddenly Dean was there, holding Sam up and bringing him back to the bed.

“Now, now, Sam. You’re sick. You’re weak. And you’re gonna get hurt if you keep this up.”

“No….Dean…where…where am I? Where am I?” Sam asked, shaking, only this time, out of fear.

“Still in the Bunker, buddy.” Dean said, soothingly. “I’ve made a room for you, and for the baby when the little kid comes along.”

“But…Dean…” Sam whimpered, watching Dean get the IV back in Sam’s arm. “No….don’t want that.”

“Sorry, Sam. I can’t have you throwing up any more things you ingest. This is staying in for as long as I want it to.”

Sam’s eyes started to water, and he shook his head. “Please, Dean. No. Lemme out of here. I’ll…I’ll get better. I’ll tell you when I’m not feelin’ good. Please.”

“Sammy…” Dean said, sternly, looking up at Sam and his watering eyes. “I have given you more than enough chances, and every single time you refused to tell me when you got sick. I won’t have that anymore. This room is equipped with a camera, and some speakers, so I can keep a watch on you, and know when something is happening.”

“No…” Sam whispered, eyes starting to burn with unshed tears. “Please….”

“Sam. Stop.” Dean said, getting annoyed, eyes flashing black for a quick second, before changing back.  "I’m going to make sure that you and our baby stay healthy. And if this is what I have to do, then so be it. You’re my brother. You’re mine, and I’m gonna make sure I can take care of you, seeming how you refuse to.“

Dean turned and left, shutting the door behind him, and Sam felt tears leak down his face, as he lied down on the bed, unsure of what to do.


End file.
